


The One Where It's Not Like That

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Sex, Family Drama, Fights, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Reconciliation, Stand by your man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where It's Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacobnorman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jacobnorman).



> The eighth of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. Now, this pairing, I have never written, but I admit to the guilty pleasure of reading it from time to time. ^_^
> 
> This one is for the lovely jacobnorman. ^_^ Happy holidays, dear!

Ron bangs on the door again with his fist. It opens under the second blow, revealing Draco’s emotionless mask. Ron pushes inside, waits as Draco shuts the door.

“Weasley.”

Ron cocks his head toward the sitting room and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Come on, then.”

Draco is slow to follow, and keeps a very precise distance. Ron stands alone, feeling like a proper pariah for exactly forty seconds. He turns, grabs Draco’s wrist and tugs him till he stumbles. Reels Draco in and kisses him firmly.

Draco pulls back, licks his lips. “Oh. So it’s like that, is it?”

 _“No,”_ Ron growls, sick to death of that expression. “It isn’t.”

“Weasley—”

“Don’t.” Ron holds a finger up before Draco’s eyes. This time, he kisses him soft, and when Draco’s mouth opens, Ron turns it tender as well, gentles Draco’s tongue until he shivers. Ron takes advantage then, backs him up and gets him down onto the couch.

Does _not_ strip him bare when he can kiss him bare instead.

When he finally pulls back, the breathing he hears is ragged. Draco watches him uncertainly, flush-faced, his upper lip a sheen of sweat. “Your family?”

Ron touches his cheek, a slow glide with one fingertip. “Don’t really care what my family thinks, do I?”

Draco’s fingers curl in the fabric of his polo. He gives the slightest of tugs. One hand joins the other and then Draco pulls, artless and rushed, as if he’s afraid Ron will change his mind.

He probably is.

Ron pushes forward, forces Draco’s hands still between their bodies, and tongues into his mouth roughly until Draco’s rigid frame goes pliant. The sound Draco makes is almost helpless, and so unlike him that it rushes up, curling tight round Ron’s guts and leaving desolation in its wake.

“I was wrong,” he whispers against Draco’s mouth. “I was wrong to do that to you, and I’m sorry.”

“Should have stood up for myself,” Draco breathes, “don’t know why I don’t, you just, you take me apart somehow, I can’t even find all the pieces—”

Ron yanks him forward, right up into his arms, needs to get closer, into his lungs and veins and just _fix_ this. Fix what he did. He doesn’t realize he’s speaking until he’s half gone, “Can’t hurt you like that, won’t let them, can’t hurt us, don’t care who they are to me, you’re mine, you’re—”

Draco finds his mouth and shuts it all down, kisses him messily. Jerks and moans around his tongue when Ron presses between his thighs, strokes hard over the front of his trousers with the flat of his thumb. Draco latches a shaky hand around Ron’s and hangs on, pulls free of the kiss to suck a tattered breath. “You’re sure?” Like he’s about to have it yanked out of his hands no matter how tightly he holds on.

“Are you?” Ron asks, suddenly— horridly— fearful.

Draco nods, mute. So Ron kisses him again.

~fin~


End file.
